In A Choey's Dream
by krysCMM
Summary: This is what I want to happen with Charlie and Joey after the hundreth episode


Choey!  
  
This is what I want to happen after the hundreth episode!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Auther's Note: I might do a sequal. but prolly after I watch the next episode.  
  
  
  
"So, Joey. Why are you changing in such a hurry. Going to meet someone?" Jack asked coming behind her and running a hand through his hair before collapsing on the couch and sighing.  
  
She smiled to herself. "Indeed I am."  
  
"Joey Potter meeting a boy at eleven at night?" He asked amazed. "Charlie?" He asked speaking normally again. Joey didnt respond. "It is."  
  
"So what if it is. Do you have problem with it too?"she asked somewhat bitterly.  
  
He shook his head and put his hands up defensively. "Nope. i dont really care as long as he doesn't hurt you." He said getting up. "Have fun." Joey smiled and left dressed in khaki shorts, sandles, and a purple tank.  
  
"Joey, Joey. Showed up?" Charlie asked sautering over to Joey who was sitting near the water on the beach.  
  
She turned and smiled. "Indeed I did."  
  
He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it instantly and sat down next to her. "I was going to say something, something supposedly funny, but i dont want to stop what ever this...this is...."he said in a whispered voice.  
  
She nodded. "Good choice."  
  
"So you agree there is a 'this'?" He asked genuinely interested.  
  
She thought for a moment. "I dont know yet Charlie Todd. I dont know."  
  
He smiled taking the hopefullness out of it. "So...I saw your friend Dawson around earlier. Wasn't he in New York."  
  
She looked down at the sand infront of her. "Yes. But he came here for some reason. I know Pacey knows. I know Jack knows. But no one will tell me. I have this weird feeling I'm involved."  
  
Charlie didnt say anything for a moment. As if he was pondering to say something or not. "Joey. What exactly were you feeling for me that night at Dawson's movie?"  
  
Joey sighed. "I watched the movie. I watched it the night before and, this, this feeling came over me. I was thinking that you can be a great guy if you tried. But you did ruin that the minute you said those stupid, stupid things."  
  
He nodded. "I agree they were stupid. But I was trying to be funny. What an idiot I could be." He ran a hand through his hair and layed back on the blanket Joey had had laid out.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. "At least you admit it."  
  
"When I do something wrong. I try to admit it." He gave her his best grin and sat back up. "You know I liked that thing you did when I was talking to Hilary. Very protective like." He nudged her with his shoulder.  
  
"Actually I just didnt want you to have any fun with her. She might not be as smart as I am to recognize your player like tactics." She smiled at her comment and put her loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"'Player-like tactics'"He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes. See I can detect them. Jen, oviously couldn't. See I can see past your charm Todd."  
  
"So I am Charming?"She laughed. "So any plans for this evening?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I was meeting this guy here on the beach at 11:30. Seems like he showed up."  
  
He smiled. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this for the world."  
  
"Opportunity?" She asked questioningly.  
  
"That came out wrong!" He said finger in the air. "I meant, the chance to hang out with you some more."  
  
"Better." She smiled. "So...you followed me all the way to Cancun. How were you so sure that I was going to even speak to you after you stalk me? I mean, I wasn't going to."  
  
"Well, I had hope. I took a chance. Was it a bad one? I mean, if I wasn't here, you'd be hanging out with the same group since High School. Where's the change and spontaniality of it all?"  
  
"True."  
  
"I mean, you're all in one big circle of love. Jen's told me alot about all of you. And you appeal to me most."  
  
"Well, I can agree with you once again about the 'circle of love' as you nicely put it, but my friends are great. I'm actually very surprised that Pacey even told you I was here. I would have thought he would have beaten you before actually having a normal conversation with you."  
  
"Actually we had a normal conversation on my way to the motel room back on the night of our great preformance. I think he's warming up to me. But most of all, I think he sees that I'm actually very into you."  
  
Joey looked at him. "You know Pacey did tell me that you weren't that bad of a guy today. You've somehow managed to win Pace over the slightest bit. Still a big improvment from him wanting to beat you until you couldn't stand."  
  
"Any improvment is a good improvment. I dont wanna be on any of your friends bad sides. And I dont think I really am except for, Jen, for ovious reasons, and Dawson."  
  
"Why Dawson?" Joey asked skeptically.  
  
He just shook his head. "You don't see it Joey Potter. He has feelings for you and with you being here with me, I highly doubt I'll be on his 'befriend' list. Plus I cheated on his ex-girlfriend. What happened between them anyways."  
  
"Pacey told you alot didnt he."  
  
"Only a few details about peoples lives. I already told you that we had a normal conversation."  
  
She nodded slowly. "But I can't wait for Dawson forever could I? I mean I gave hima chance and he ran to Jen."  
  
"I agree with you. But I'd be stupid not to. Because I do like you very very much Joey."  
  
She looked up at the night sky, at all the specks that were stars and sighed. 'When did life get so complicated?' she thought. 'All my life. I like Charlie. As much as I don't want to admit it, I do. His charm is winning me over, even though I can see through his player behavior that he was indeed deminishing around me.' "Charlie...."  
  
"Hmmm....?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Charlie. I do. I do like you. I mena. even though I know that you play girls and stuff like that I do. And as much as I dont want to I do...."  
  
"Joey. I do truely like you too Joey. I mean. I would never put an effort to come through to you if I didn't. I can be faithful to a girl. I have actually. I was in a relationship for three years before she broke up with me. Then I thought I could never find someone as good as her and I set out to find her to prove myself wrong. And well Jen just happend to be one of those girls. But I think I found someone better than her."  
  
Instead of saying anything to comment, Joey leaned over and kissed him. Longer than the one they shared the same evening. She broke away, breathless. "Potter, that's two in one night. When do I get to kiss you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Now." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
  
  
ThE eNd! 


End file.
